


Nap

by slodwick



Series: Baby Girl [5]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Reality, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-19
Updated: 2003-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/pseuds/slodwick





	Nap

This shady, secluded bit of Franklin Park was his place.

Few people ventured onto this side of Heart Lake, and the forest grew thick right up to the shoreline. Clark had learned the trees, and he could name them all by sight. Box elder. Red Cedar. Cottonwood, the state tree.

Lying on the soft earth, sunlight filtered through a canopy of leaves. This was his place to think, relax, escape. He dropped a kiss on the blonde hair under his chin. He smiled at the exhausted girl curled up beside him.

This was his place.

Caroline found it right away.


End file.
